The Wild Charmed Ones
by aquos
Summary: Three sorcerers are after the powers of the charmed ones, and will do anything to get them.
1. Prolouge

The demon Frejack walked slowly into the rocky chamber, damp with fear- sweat. Over six feet tall, with mottled green skin and a very strong body, the demon answered to no one, except the Source of all Evil. He walked towards the three hooded figures behind the large, blue fire in the centre of the cavern. Their faces were in shadow. Glancing around nervously, he saw that there were hundreds of cages lining the walls, each made of steel. Inside them were all sorts of creatures, from bears to tarantulas. Eerily, none of them made a sound. They sat and watched the visitor with eyes that had far more intelligence than was normal. Frejack shifted under his leather jacket, feeling suffocated in the close air. He stopped in front of the fire and bowed to the three figures. "I bring you greeting from the Great One, The Source of All evil. He has asked you-" The centre figure raised a slim hand, signaling him to stop. They walked forward, straight through the burning fire and stopped in front of him. The demon felt icy fear course through his veins. "By what right," the hooded figure spoke with a slightly husky female voice "Does the Source have to call upon us, the greatest of all sorcerers?" The demon began to babble "Well, he .um. thought. that since we are all sort of in the same boat and that an alliance with you might-" "Silence." Although the word was said softly, Frejack head felt like it was about to explode. "Now, why don't you tell us about this.Alliance" Frejack drew in a shuddering breath "The Source has asks you for an alliance. If you do, he has a request for you." "And what is this request?" "To kill the Charmed ones" The cloaked figure lowered its hood. The woman's face was corpse white, with coal black hair. Her nose was a small button, and her lips were red and full. She would have been beautiful, if her green eyes had not been as cold as the walls of the cave. "We shall take the Source up on his offer."She smiled, and Frejack felt a thrill of horror. It looked like the smile of someone who had just eaten a kitten-while it was still alive. 


	2. One Down

Piper sat on a wooden stool in P3, trying not to look bored. This was the fifteenth band today that she had been forced to listen to. These were bands trying to get head start in the music business, but some of these people had a long way to go. This last band consisted of three people, two women and a man. They called themselves the Melodious Magicians. The only way these people would be melodious is if they stopped playing she thought, in a bad mood. The band finally finished, and she plasted a smile on her face and began to clap. "Very Good!" she said, hoping her voice didn't sound too fake happy "Please have a drink" she pointed to a table in the corner of the room, which had glasses of water on it. She and the band sat down. "So, how long have you ben playing?" she asked, trying to be polite. "Two years" said the man with a smile. He had reddish hair and a dusting of freckles, with ice blue eyes. The smile seemed as fake as hers had been. "We were friends before-" he stopped as Pipers mobile rang. "Excuse me" she said quickly, and went outside to answer her call. "Hello?" She asked the phone. "Hey Piper!" It was Phoebe. She sounded breathless and worried. There was a crash in the background and a scream. "What happening?" she asked Phoebe in surprise. "There's a demon here. It's trying to kill Cole and Paige with the furniture. He just deflects everything that Cole throws at him. And we used the spare potions yesterday, so-" "Okay, okay I'll be there as soon as I can; I have to rap up these auditions, though." "Wait, Leo saying he'll meet you outside in five minutes." There was another explosion in the background. "Gotta go!" said Phoebe hurriedly, and hung up. Piper sighed as she did likewise. This was the third high-level demon attack this week. Piper was worried that her sisters needed her to finish it off. She walked back into P3. "I'm sorry, but I have a family emergency to deal with. So-" Piper's throat closed up, and she began to cough. Eyes streaming, she grabbed her glass and took a gulp of water. That seemed to help her regain her composure. "So you'll understand that I have to leave her for a while-" "Yeah we'll just pack up our gear. You'll get back to us if we get in, right?" said the Man. Piper nodded as she grabbed her bag. She didn't really have time to lock up, but she wouldn't be gone very long. She rushed out the door. The Man turned to his companions. "One down" he said grimly. The women with black hair turned to him "Don't get too cocky, John. I had to make her have that coughing fit so she'd drink that water. The other two might be just as hard to taint."  
  
Piper waited impatiently for her husband to come. Short and stocky, she had a pale complexion and eyes which showed most of her emotions. Her brown hair was in a Low ponytail, which she ran her hand through nervously. Leo came running up, panting slightly. "Sorry! Phoebe had a fractured ankle and I had to heal it." "Yeah, I figured something like that had happened. Just hurry up and orb us in there." She said, towing him into the messy back alley behind P3. When they were hidden, he did.  
* * * The Manor was in Chaos. Broken bits of pottery and furniture littered the living room, and the couch looked like it had been hit by a missile. Phoebe ran in, a hand on one side of her head. "Leo! Piper!" she gasped out "He's gone and trapped Paige in the kitchen. I was trying to find Cole." "Leave him to me." Said Piper, and she walked into the kitchen. The Demon was red skinned, smelly and had two more arms than he needed. He was towering over an unconscious Paige. "Hey Demon Boy!" He turned around, and she noticed that he had and extra eye too. He snarled at her, and lunged forward. She exploded him, showering bits of slime all over the nice, clean kitchen. Leo and Phoebe walked in, supporting Cole in between them. He had a huge bruise on the side of his face, and one of his legs looked broken. "Tried to take him on in a fist fight, huh?" Cole nodded, grinning lopsidedly. Leo began to heal him, while Piper bent over Paige. She was an unhealthy white, and had a bruise under her ear. Piper attempted to lift her up, bet saw a bloodstain underneath her sister. Turning her over quickly, she saw that a splintered table leg had been driven into her back. "Oh my God-Leo! Paige needs healing real bad!" Leo came over and went pale when he saw the wound. He placed his hands on her back, and a warm yellow light surrounded the wound, shrinking it. The table leg fell as Leo finished the healing. Paige's eyes snapped open, looking confused. She got up onto her feet, swaying slightly due to lose of blood. "Where's the demon? She asked, looking around. "Piper blew him up" said Leo, steadying her. "You need sleep now, to regain the blood that you lost." "Oh, okay." Paige walked up to her room, still looking lost. Cole rubbed his healed face, looking worried. "I don't understand. The source is in full power, and he'd do better to avoid attacking you, and not waste demons trying to kill you. I'm going to investigate this." He kissed Phoebe on the cheek and shimmered out. "I s'pose we'd better start cleaning up" she sighed as she looked around the kitchen. She went and got out the paper towels as Piper and Leo went to clean up the rest of the house.  
* * * "I swear the Demons have the policy 'When in trouble destroy the furniture'! I mean look at this!" raged Piper, pointing bits of debris from the fight. "What is the point of throwing a table leg at someone?! Why not just throw the whole table?!" Leo remained quiet, knowing it was better just to let Piper yell when she was in a mood like this. He repaired the couch with his healing magic, though it would be a lot harder to repair the table whose leg had skewered Paige. It was in splinters. He assembled all the parts he could find, and then repaired it. He went to the kitchen to get the missing leg, and found Phoebe sitting at the table, looking helpless. "What is it?" he asked, pulling up a chair. Phoebe sighed. "It's just that. Cole hasn't been around much lately, because we keep getting attacked by Demons. I just feel like we'll never be able to spend time together, you know." Leo nodded sympathetically. "Maybe if we work out why the demons are attacking us, we can stop it and you to can be together more often." Phoebe smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Leo. I feel much better." They got up. Leo went back to the living room with the table leg, and Phoebe continued to clean. 


	3. Two

Paige lay on her untidy bed, sleeping of the effects of the healing. Through her open window came a yellow, foul smelling fog. It collected in the corner, rose and solidified into John, dressed in a black cloak. He walked quietly around the sleeping Paige, heading to the glass of water on her bedside table. He took out a packet from a fold in his cloak, and emptied the contents into the glass. It turned red and fizzed, before returning to its original clear colour. He glanced at the sleeping witch. How could someone who looked so weak be part of the most powerful triad that ever existed? As he crept back towards the window, Paige moaned and opened her eyes. Who's there?" she asked heavily, eyes bleary. "Don't worry. Sleep now." He used his magic to enforce the last sentence, hoping she didn't realize he was using magic on her. She closed her eyes and slept again. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly evaporated into the yellow fog and drifted out the window.  
* * * Deep under the Halliwell Manor, John materialized in front of the great blue fire in the centre. The two other Sorcerers were gazing into the fire, faces in shadow. He nodded to them as he walked forward. "I have tainted the water of the Pale Witch. She will drink it when she awakes. Only the one who loves the demon will remain." The two figures lowered their hoods. There was the deathly white Sorceress Clarissa, and the brown skinned Yvonne. John spoke Clarissa "I don't see why we can't just poison them." Clarissa sighed in exasperation. They'd been through this before. "If we did poison them, we would have to do it all at once; otherwise they would know they were being attacked. If we poisoned them all at once, their whitelighter would come and heal them, for he would risk exposure to save his wife and charges, and they would know they were being attacked. If we go after them by force, we risk death. This way, they will be unable to stop it, and we get to drain them of their powers." "But so what if they knew they were being attacked? The charmed ones would be finished." John retorted. "Don't you remember when Shax killed the oldest? The pale one absorbed the power. A distant cousin would do the same, for all we know. We can't risk it." Clarissa looked at the cages, where the strange animals sat, watching her. She smiled cruelly "Besides, this way we will get revenge for all the demons they killed or lamed. Eternal imprisonment by their enemies is as close as they'll get to hell, don't you agree?"  
* * * In a large torch lit cave, a gathering of a score of demons was taking place. Cole hid behind an outcrop of rock, listening in to the whispered gossip. "The source is going to kill the charmed ones?" "The source says they will be defeated?" "Yes. Be he won't tell us when. Hydias checked today. He hasn't come back, so the must still be alive and powerful." "I heard that he called on the Triad of Sorcerers to kill them" "They don't exist anymore. No ones seen'm for at least a millennium." "You exaggerate, Kilfard. It was only three centuries. As I recall, I believe it was the source who last spoke to them." "Who'd you hear it from?" "Frejack. He took Shax's place as the right hand man." "Him! He's got the I.Q of a glass of water!" Cole had heard gruff laughter following this statement. It suddenly went quiet. Peeking around the outcrop, he saw a tall, mottled green demon in the doorway of the chamber. He walked forward into the flickering light, and Cole recoiled slightly. He had to be the most hideous demon Cole had ever seen- and considering the competition, that was pretty ugly. The demon stopped, and began addressing the gathering of demons. "For those of you who don't know who I am," he looked at the demon that had made the joke about his I.Q "I am Frejack, the loyal servant of the Source of All Evil. I have been sent to tell you that in three days, there will be three mass attacks. One" he raised a finger "Shall be the home of the cursed Charmed ones. They will be considerably weaker than normal, which is the only reason we're risking this attack. Two," he raised another finger "an underground sanctuary for magical creatures. If we destroy this place and capture all who are there, we will have a bounty of power to use against our foes. And three" he smiled craftily as he lifted the third finger "The dwelling of the three sorcerers. Any questions?" A demon mockingly put a hand, like a child in school "What about Balthazar?" he sneered. Cole sunk lower behind the stone "He still hangs around with one of the witches, doesn't he?" Frejack scowled at the arrogant tone "He is somewhere in the underworld at the moment, so we have sealed of all entry and exit be shimmering. He will not be there to warn or help the witches. Any other questions?" another demon stepped forward, but Cole didn't dare peek to see who it was. "By sorcerers do you mean the ones that the source took as allies?" Frejack looked down his lumpy nose at him "Of course." There was silence then the demons started talking all at once. "That's suicide!" "Don't you remember the stories?! The one named Clarissa turns demons into animals!" "Yes, and John can call the weather to do his bidding! I'm not going, if anyone else is, their mad!' "What about Yvonne? She can see things in fire. Watch them plot against her! She might be watching us all now!" "SILENCE!!!" roared Frejack. There was an immediate hush. "This cave has been protected be magic. No one can see into it- the Seer has proved it. Now, go ad tell all your friends of the attack. In two days, we'll meet in the great hall, and divide up into three groups. Go!" some demons flamed out; a few seemed to pop out of existence. But the rest walked out on foot. Then Cole remembered; they had blocked shimmering in the underworld. He was trapped.  
* * * Yvonne watched the hidden demon try to shimmer out. She snorted in laughter as his face screwed up "Try as hard as you like, you won't get through that barrier." She looked away from the fire. The cavern was empty of the other two sorcerers. They had gone to taint the third witch. She looked into the fire again. It was the pale witch. She had woken up. She was drinking the water from beside her bed. "Two down." Smiled Yvonne. 


	4. Three

A/N- sorry if you have the same names as the baddies. Also, I don't own charmed. So Don't Sue  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Phoebe was at the table, toying with a glass of red wine and wondering where Cole had got to. He didn't usually take this long, but he might have been chased by bounty hunters. she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the slight pop as Yvonne appeared in the corner. She quickly turned invisible; surprised that anyone was in here. Yvonne looked closely at the witch. She was the one she had to taint. But how in the name of the Underworld was she supposed to taint her wine while she was holding it? She cocked her head as she heard voices in the next room. Paige walked quickly down the stairs, feeling very refreshed after her sleep. She walked into the living room, where piper was resetting the pillows. "That was quick." said Paige, glancing around the room. Piper looked up, startled. She hadn't heard her younger half sister enter. "What was?" she asked confused. "All this" Paige gestured around the room, which was now pretty much spotless. "Huh? Oh, Leo sort of 'healed' the table and couch, so it wasn't that hard to clean. Besides you've been asleep for about four hours, you know." Paige looked at the clock, which had not been touched during the previous battle, and saw that Piper was right. "Whoa. Sorry I was asleep during the clean-up." Yvonne crept in, still invisible. She ginned craftily. She had her diversion. She flicked a finger at the wife and the pale one. They went flying into a wall. She leapt out of the way as the other which raced in. She created a demon projection, which snarled at the witches and raced out of the room. She went into the kitchen and hurriedly placed the powder into the wine. It fizzed and turned green, before returning to the dark red of a vintage wine. She 'popped' out.  
* * * "Ow!" Yelped Piper as Phoebe extracted her from the wall. She turned, half suspecting to see her outline imprinted on the wall. Paige with pulling herself from the plaster, wincing as it scratched her sides. "Boy, am I having a bad day. First I was skewered by a badly broken table leg, and then I was thrown into the wall be a demon who was too much of a coward to stay and be vanquished." Phoebe grinned at her. "But this is much more interesting than if you weren't a witch" She helped her up. They stood examining the damage done. There were to holes in the wall, and part of the wood had broken. Leo rushed in. "Another attack?" he asked Piper as he examined her back for wounds. "Yeah, a demon. He ran away, though." Leo's hands glowed yellow as he healed the bruises on Pipers back. He turned and did the same to Paige, shrinking the cuts from the plaster at the same time. They walked into the kitchen, still discussing the demon. "What type was he?" asked Phoebe, sitting down at the table. "I didn't get a good look at him, unfortunately." Shrugged Piper "He must have been a high level -" Phoebe touched her glass and got a premonition. Three figures stood around a fire, chanting in some unknown language. The fire turned into a column of flame. She was thrown out of the premonition. "What happened?" asked piper, worried. Phoebe had turned and unhealthy pallor. Phoebe drank deeply from her glass before saying what happened. "I wonder why you got it from the glass?" said Paige, puzzled. "Maybe the demon touched it before?" Phoebe nodded, staring at the glass. "Yeah, that might be it."  
* * * The image in the fire faded. Clarissa turned and glared furiously at Yvonne. "She saw us!" she screeched, making John wince and rub his ears "What if the witch works out that someone else touched her glass?! The whole plan will be ruined!" "Not if we do it now, it won't," snapped Yvonne "If we do it know they will be unsuspecting. They've had 'two' attacks today, so why should there be anymore?" Clarissa snorted in disgust and turned away. John looked from one to the other nervously, and then asked "Er. So what is the plan? No one has told me." "The plan is to transform them each into a mythological human hybrid." Yvonne told him "We can then drain their powers, giving us what we need to take over the underworld and unleash a full attack on the world, plunging it into darkness and giving us full control." Clarissa nodded in satisfaction. "But we should wait until they are separated," she voiced "They will not want to be discovered. We can then go and drain there powers easily. They will not be hybrids, but full creatures." She gazed smugly at the caged animals, who stared back silently. "Just like them." 


	5. Power Wave

Piper gasped and leapt up. "Oh no! I forgot to close the club! Leo, can you orb me there?" Leo got up from the table. "Sure, honey." Piper grabbed her bag and they orbed out. Paige blinked at Phoebe. "It's not like Piper to forget about closing the club." Phoebe shrugged. "We were being attacked. She probably thought she didn't have time." "Yeah, probably." Paige said as she went to fix herself a snack.  
* * * Yvonne stared intently into the fire, watching something only she could see. Clarissa and John waited impatiently behind her. "Well?" asked John "Is it time?" Yvonne straightened and smiled. "Yes. The wife has returned to her club. After the spell is complete, we can go and drain her power. She will be unable to warn her sisters." Clarissa cackled gleefully as the three moved to space themselves equally apart around the fire. They began to chant in the strange language. Piper and Leo orbed into the alley behind P3. "Thanks Leo. I'll be driving back to the Manor in my car." Leo nodded and orbed out. Piper got out the keys from her bag. The fire began to rise in a column. Phoebe was walking up the stairs, and Paige was creating a sandwich out of leftovers, humming a snatch of song. They raised their hands high into the air. In a torch lit passage in the Underworld, Cole dodged a fireball from a bounty hunter, and flung an energy ball back. As one, the cloaked sorcerers clapped their hands together, sending an invisible power wave from the fire. Cole felt the huge amounts of power rush past, and he and the bounty hunter were thrown onto their backs. The bounty hunter leapt up and fled down the stone passage. Cole got to his feet and tested the shimmer barrier. It had been knocked down by the wave of power. Taking advantage of this, he shimmered out of the Underworld and headed towards the manor. Piper was just about to open the side door when the power wave hit her. She was blown backwards, and was cocooned by a blue light. She tried to scream but the light rushed into her mouth, choking her. Phoebe was up in her room, reading a novel when it hit her. She was bound by ropes of blue fire that encased her, blinding and muting her. The book fell to the ground, charred and broken. Paige looked up from her sandwich, listening for a sound she couldn't hear. Something was coming. She barely had time to blink before blue vines came, imprisoning her. She screamed for a split second before she was trapped inside the blue blaze. Leo, halfway between P3 and the manor felt energy convulse through first Piper, than Phoebe and Paige. Confused, he materialized in the kitchen and the Manor, wondering what was wrong. He got his answer instantly. Paige was a huge tornado of blue fire, bright and unbearably hot. Leo tried to advance, to release her, but a tendril of the blue lashed out, and he only just got out of its way. It sunk back into the cyclone of blue fire. Cole shimmered in next to him. He stared at the thing that was now Paige. "What's Happening!? What's that?!" he yelled over the noise made be the tornado. "It's Paige, I think! I don't know what the hell's going on!! There was a power surge through the girls, and when I orbed in she was like this!" he gestured towards Paige. As if it had heard him, the whirlwind stopped. It collapsed, and an unconscious Paige buckled and fell. Except now she had the lower half of a horse. Cole and Leo stared, then Cole suddenly rushed out, obviously towards Phoebe. Leo, after checking Paige was alright, orbed out to Piper. Phoebe was seeing a whirl of images. First, a hole opened in front of P3. Out of it came thousands of demons, yelling wildly. She saw a man turn to run, but a demon threw fire at him, and disintegrated in an explosion of ash. She was flying high above the city. Fires burned everywhere. Warplanes flew below her. They suddenly turned to stone and fell. People bowed to demons in the underworld. Before her eyes flashed images, from all over the world. London. New York. Paris. Sydney. All showed the same thing: Destruction and enslavement of humans. She cried out, feeling the pain of a billion people. She blacked out. Piper was drowning in fire. She tried to move, to escape the terrible heat, but she was trapped. The fire died, throwing her to the ground. She rolled and tried to stand again, but had unfamiliar feet. Looking down, she saw a hawk's breast and talons. She turned and saw, in a piece pf polished metal, her head on a bird's body. She screamed in horror, and backed away, staring at her reflection. She remembered something from her high school days. She was a harpy, a women's head on a hawk or vultures body. She stared around, on the verge of panic. What was she supposed to do? She opened her mouth to call Leo; then stopped. Something was coming. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She glanced around, then flung herself behind a box. A high pitched whistling was coming from a spot on the ground, and growing louder each second. A pale white mist appeared, growing and twirling, swirling around into a vaguely human shape. It darkened and solidified into a shape. Piper's eyes widened when she saw the cloaked person's face. It was Clarissa, the lead player in the band that had last played at P3. She shrunk behind the box, hoping that she wouldn't see her. She had a feeling that this was one of the figures from Phoebe's vision. Clarissa turned around, searching for something. For her. "Now, now, don't be shy." She smirked around. Piper sunk even lower behind her box. The cloaked figure kicked the polished metal aside, then a few more boxes. Piper knew she'd find her eventually. She prepared to fly off, even though she had absolutely no idea how. Clarissa turned suddenly, and flicked out her hand. Blue wires lashed out, and sped straight towards her. She leapt into the air, but was caught and bound be the wires. One twisted around her mouth, stopping her from screaming. Clarissa reeled her in, smiling. "Poor witch, no one to help you." Piper struggled widely, fear coursing through her veins. Clarissa put her hands on the side of Pipers head, and stared into her eyes. Piper froze as she felt her magic leave her, draining though her temples into the sorceress's hands. Her face began to change, shrinking and changing. Clarissa dropped her to the ground. She threw back her head and laughed, the horrible sound echoing through the alley. "Such power!" she cried as she exploded a box. Piper, crushed against the polished metal, Piper glared up at the laughing sorceress, anger humming through her veins. She hadn't been this mad since Prue had been killed. Before Clarissa could move, Piper had flapped up into the air and dived straight for her face. She swung her talons up and crashed into her face, claws digging into flesh and slicing through delicate eye tissue. She flapped higher and out of the alley, spiraling overhead as she watched her scream and clutch her face. Blindly she threw jets of the blue fire upwards, missing piper by three feet. She collapsed against the wall, moaning in pain. Leo orbed in. He rushed over to help what her thought was an injured innocent. Piper tried to yell an alarm, but no sound came out of her beak. Not even a croak. Leo knelt beside her Piper flapped her wings in a panic, trying to get his attention. It was too late. Clarissa's hand suddenly grabbed Leo's and they disappeared. Piper tried to scream, but no sound would come out of her beak.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Sorry of you are confused. It kinda makes sense in the next coupla chapters. And if I don't get any more reviews I'll stop writing. 


	6. Two taken

Piper fell to the ground, rolling slightly as she landed. She scrabbled over to where Leo and Clarissa had disappeared. Apart from a few splats of blood on the concrete, there was no sign that anyone had been there. She looked helplessly at the blood. What was she supposed to do? She was trapped in an unfamiliar body behind her club, with no way to contact her sisters. And Leo, her husband and friend, was gone, kidnapped by a singer/demon thing. How could she save him like this?! She hopped over to the polished metal. She saw an angry eyed hawk glaring up at her. There was no way to tell it was also Piper in there. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She would fly to the Manor, and try to get someone to understand her. They would look through the book and turn her back. Flapping her wings, she soared into the air. It was a bit foggy, but that didn't stop her marveling at the glorious view. She could see most of San Francisco bay, and the hill surrounding it. She flew over Chinatown, Mountain Lake, Golden Gate Park and a hundred other places. She forgot about everything, watching San Francisco from the air. It was the ultimate freedom, soaring there, watching all the puny people toil away. She circled higher and higher, into thunderclouds, then dived over the buildings, watching children and adults glance at her, and slime longingly. She regained height and floated some more. When she flew over the Golden Gate Bridge, she suddenly remembered everything. P3. Clarissa. Leo. She turned hastily around, and saw something that made her heart freeze. The sun was setting, and the fog was closing in. She wouldn't be able to go home.  
* * * Paige woke up with a groan. She was on the floor of the kitchen, aching all over. She frowned, wondering why she was lying on the floor in the first place. Then she remembered. The sound her ears couldn't hear, then the fire. She looked down quickly, expecting to see horrible burns blemished across her skin. What she saw was a lot more shocking. Down to her waist she was fine, but then her body changed. It lengthened into the powerful forequarters of a horse with the same colour fur as the hair on her head. She turned and looked over her shoulder. The rest of the horse parts lay behind her. Paige's eyes widened and she gaped at her new legs. The fire must have done this, she thought. There seemed no other way that she could have changed. She had passed out under the enormous heat. Paige tried to get up, but realized it would be a lot harder with an extra pair of legs. She managed to roll onto her stomach, and heave up onto her feet- all four of them. She very carefully tried to walk forward, getting used to her new limbs. She was just walking through the living room when a yellow fog seeped in. Sniffing the air, she smelt something strange, and frowned. It seemed familiar. It rose, and she backed away, nearly tripping over as she did. John materialized. He blinked at her and smiled. "You look a lot nicer like that, you know." She glared at him, while trying to recognize his voice. She knew she had heard it somewhere. He smiled even more broadly, and Paige thought he might have been cute if his eyes were warmer. "Don't you remember me? No? Oh, I'm hurt." He flapped his hand at her, and blue tendrils like the ones that had got her before leapt out, and bound her arms, legs and mouth. She glowered at him. He used the magic that had encased her in flame, making him her enemy. He walked up to her, his face stopping an inch from hers. Angry eyes stared into smug ones. "You know, you'll make a very good cart horse." His eyes glowed silver and Paige froze. Everything evaporated, except for those terrifying silver eyes. Paige's mind raced, trying to move paralyzed limbs. Her sight was changing. Something big and black appeared in her vision, pushing her eyes apart. Pain washed across her, but soon passed. She wrenched free of his grip, and shook her head to clear it. Her head felt.wrong, somehow. She turned, and there was the creep, smirking at her. She wanted so much to wipe that smile of his face. She lashed at him with her hooves, kicking him in the stomach. He flew backwards into a wall. He slid down it, looking slightly dazed. She charged, intend on crushing him. His eyes widened and he orbed out of the way. She looked around, waiting for him to reappear. Something chimed behind her, and she turned around he orbed in and grabbed her by the leg. He orbed out, taking her with him.  
* * * Phoebe opened her eyes. Cole was beside her, staring out the window. "Cole." She said croakily. His head snapped around, and he smiled when he saw she was awake. But the smile seemed false. "What is it?" she asked as he got her a glass of water. Cole glanced at her; then sighed. "Look at yourself." She did. She didn't like what she saw. She was a lot smaller, for one thing. Her head was perched on a small feline body, about the size of a large dog. She looked at the cat parts; then looked at Cole. "You've also got the cat nose." commented Cole, walking back over to her. "How did this happen?" she asked. He held the glass of water to her lips. He told her about what he had heard in the underworld, and Paige. ".and then I came in here, and you were like her. It's been about half an hour or so since you have been like this." Phoebe crawled to her feet, liking the strength she felt in the small limbs. "Let's go and get Paige and Leo. Then we can look at the book." They walked down the stairs, Phoebe finding it a lot harder to go down head first. They walked into the living room. There was a smashed vase, and a large impact mark on the wall. Phoebe leapt forward and examined the marks on the floor. Being a lot closer than normal, she saw thing she wouldn't have seen in her normal body. She also smelt a lot more. "There was a man here. He's about. Thirty. He got injured, then-" her eyes narrowed "He orbed. But he doesn't smell like a whitelighter. There was also a horse-" "Are you sure it wasn't a centaur?" interrupted Cole "How do you know these scents anyway?" "I think it's taking the information from my memory as a human. People smell a lot of things- they just don't take much notice. And yes, I'm sure it's a horse." She frowned "The horse scent just appeared then disappeared. How is that. wait." She moved around, sniffing. She stopped dead, and went pale. "Oh no. No no no..." Cole hurried over to her. "What is it?" Phoebe looked at him, tears in her eyes. "The man. He took Paige's powers. And her. Well, not her... It's hard to explain.He took her humanity with her power. She's a horse. And he took her." She looked at the floor. Cole stood there, worried. It's like Frejack said, he thought nervously. And he hadn't heard from Leo. He turned to Phoebe. "Let's go look in the book." He said gently "We might be able to find some information." He picked up his girlfriend in his arms; then walked towards the stairs. 


	7. Information Finally!

Disclaimer- I don't owned charmed, or any of the characters (Except the sorcerers). Really sorry if your confused. ************************************************************************ Cole walked into the dusty attic, and over to the Book of Shadows. When he stood in front of it, the Triquetta glowed brightly; then the pages of the book began to turn rapidly. Phoebe leapt unto his shoulder. After a minute or two, it opened on a page. Cole leaned over eagerly.  
  
Legend of the Three Sorcerers  
There were previously a group of three sorcerers. The three  
sorcerers; Clarissa, John and Yvonne were of ancient descent, coming  
from at least a millennium ago. Each of them were great in power,  
but combined they were unstoppable. Three hundred years ago they  
disappeared under the earth. They gained their power by infecting  
the drink of a powerful witch, wizard, demon or warlock; then  
releasing their power in a wav that could be felt in the Underworld  
and on the orbing plane. This 'power wave' centers around those  
infected, and allows the sorcerers to transform them into half human  
hybrids. They then sucked there human half away, taking the powers  
of the victim and their voice, and leaving them in the body of the  
creature they were a hybrid of (Example Fairy to butterfly.)  
  
Under the writing were three portraits of people in black cloaks. Only their faces could be seen. One was so white she looked dead, with black hair and green eyes that were as cold as ice. The second man was a red head with a dusting of freckles across his nose. His blue eyes were as cold as the woman's. The last woman was dark skinned, with unreadable brown eyes. Her skin was a dark chocolaty colour. Phoebe sighed as she looked at them. "How are we going to stand a chance against three extremely powerful sorcerers when we don't even know where they are, more than half of us are captured by them in the first place and one of the remaining two is a sphinx?" Cole grinned despite himself. He stared at the pictures. "I've got an idea," he said thoughtfully "On how to find them, at least. Maybe if I captured Frejack, he would be able to tell us where to find them. I'll go back to the underworld, and grab him." "What if you can't get out again?" asked Phoebe skeptically. "There are ways to persuade him to get me out without shimmering. I won't be long" He disappeared before she could ask what he had meant by 'persuade'. She glanced out the attic window. It was dark outside. She settled down on to the floor, preparing for a long and lonely night.  
* * * Clarissa sat against the wall of the cavern, teeth gritted as Yvonne wrapped bandages around her bleeding eyes. She glared in the direction of the whitelighter she had grabbed. He had refused to heal her, no matter how much he was threatened. Yvonne tied the bandage off neatly. She turned to Leo, who was bound in both body and power next to them, and smiled wickedly. "You know she'll torture you if you don't heal her soon." She said cheerfully. Leo ignored her, looking at the caged animals. John orbed in, holding a dark brown horse by the back leg. It lashed out, sending him flying; then it turned and trampled him, crushing flesh and breaking bones. Thin beams of blue light flared out from Yvonne's hands; it rushed towards the berserk horse and bound it together. Unable to stand up, it toppled over onto its side. A strip of light wound itself around the horses' neck. Yvonne turned to Leo, who looked nonplussed; he had no idea what was going on. Yvonne smiled and shook her head at his stupidity. "You see that horse?" she asked him, pointing at the animal, which was currently thrashing widely, trying to kick free of the bonds. "Yes." Said Leo slowly, wondering what she was getting at. "Well, that is- or rather, was- one of your charges. If you want her to live without having a limp, heal my two partners. Oh yeah, and if you orb out, we'll kill her." Leo stared hard at the horse that lay on its side. Yes, it was one of the Charmed ones. He couldn't tell which, though. It was most likely Paige. He sighed, and looked up at Yvonne. "Okay. I'll do it." The ropes around his hands vanished, and he placed his hands on Clarissa's face. Golden light flowed from his hands and sunk into her flesh. It slowly faded. Clarissa tore the bandages from her face. It was completely healed. Well, almost completely. She still had very bad scars across both eyes. She checked her face over as Leo walked over to John, who lay groaning on his back. It was a lot harder to heal him because of all the bruised flesh and the many broken bones. John sat up very suddenly, all the pain in his limbs suddenly gone. He turned to Paige and snarled. "I'll kill her!" he leapt towards her, fire flaring in his hands. Leo tackled him. Then were both blown apart by Clarissa, who glared at John. "Get your revenge when the whitelighter is tied up!" she yelled at him as ropes of fire surrounded Leo. The fire flung him into the wall, where he slid down it, unconscious. Yvonne made her fire lift up Paige, and placed her in an empty cage between a cobra and a bat. She only released her once the cage was securely locked. Paige scrambled to her feet and crashed against the side of the cage, claustrophobia making her panic. Ignoring her completely, Yvonne walked to the edge of the fire, closely followed by her two fellow sorcerers. She looked at Clarissa with distain. "I see you didn't manage to capture the Wife when you drained her powers." She said to her snidely. Clarissa glared at her angrily. "She caught me by surprise. Besides, I have a way to deal with her." She walked over to a cage containing a large Horned Owl. Blue flame ropes surrounded it, and she opened the cage. The owl didn't even try to struggle, staring at her blankly. Clarissa took a ring from a hidden pocket, and slipped it around the owls' ankle. It shrunk to fit around it, glowing as it did so. She returned to the fire side, still holding the bird. "I say we send this bird to kill her." She said harshly. Paige, pacing in the confinement of her cage, turned to stare at the sorceress. She would have frowned if she had had eyebrows. Who was the Wife? "She will die in a most terrible death that way, feeling the fear of a hunted creature. This ring will make sure this owl does his job. It will also return him to us, when he has completed his task." Yvonne and John shrugged. Yvonne couldn't care less about the Wife and just wanted the premonition power of the demon lover. John wanted his revenge on the pale witch. He turned and glowered at her. She stared back with one bright brown eye. Clarissa, seeing that there was no objections, called up a fire wheel that created a passage to another place in the world. The Golden Gate Bridge could be seen through the small hole. The Horned owl fluttered into the portal, disappearing into the mist. 


	8. Owl attack

The owl flew through the mist, silent and deadly. Once long ago it had been a demon, but had forgotten those memories ages past. He only had one real thought in his mind. Kill. He had to kill the Wife. The ring around his ankle would lead him to her. Then he could kill. Nothing else mattered. The haze obscured everything, so he couldn't see more than one metre in front of him. He flapped passed the wires of the bridge called the Golden Gate. He was close. The ring was warming around his skin. His cold yellow eyes narrowed. There. On one of the wires opposite sat a small hawk, ocher and white feathers fluffed up against the cold and windy night air, eyes closed. The ring burned into the flesh around his foot. Flaring his wings, he swooped in for the kill.  
* * * Once again Phoebe's dreams were filled with the images of demon making Innocents bow to them, of death, and of the complete evil taking over the world. She woke with a start. She had thought the dreams she saw were just that, dreams. But that she had the same things twice in a row. She forced the dreams out of her mind. After col had left she had arranged five crystals in a pentagon shape, so they could confine Frejack. After checking it, she walked over to the Book of Shadows Podium. Jumping up onto the pages of the book, she stared intently at the paragraph in the book. The drink part was annoying her, buzzing at the back of her brain. It had rung a bell, but the thought had fled and hidden before she could grasp it. She sighed with exasperation and leapt to the floor. It would come to her. She just had to wait. Suddenly, she was caught up in a premonition. She was floating in the air above Golden Gate Bridge. A large owl was swooping towards a hawk, claws outstretched. The image faded. Opening her eyes, she blinked in puzzlement. Why was she getting a Premonition of a hawk and an owl? She lay on the floor of the attic again, thinking she would just rest for a little while. She was asleep in two minutes.  
* * * Piper sat on one of the great wires of the Golden Gate, eyes closed and shivering from the cold wind. She was half asleep, but knew that if she did fall into slumber, she would also fall onto the busy highway. The fog was thick like a blanket around her, and it would begin to rain soon. Sighing was discomfort; she shifted then settled onto the wire. Something chimed near her ear. Opening her eyes, she noticed a dark shadow racing towards her. She saw what it was three seconds before it would crash into her. A huge owl, talons bought forward, ready to rip into her flesh, eyes flashing with triumph that shouldn't have been there. She flapped her wings in panic but forgot to let go of the wire, making her fall to hang upside down. This probably saved her life, as the owl rushed through the spot she had been a split second before. Releasing the wire, she flapped into the cloaking mist as quick as she could. The owl was right behind her, and gaining. She could hear the wind rushing over its feathers. She banked sharply and he followed suite, even quicker than her. She wouldn't win this race by agility or speed. Gasping for breath to fuel her straining muscles, she headed back towards the bridge. She began zigzagging around the wires, trying to throw him off. He wasn't about to get discouraged. Once he almost had her, but she darted around him. Diving abruptly, she zoomed over the water, a centimetre from falling into the icy water. Pulling up hastily, she spiraled up high before going into a freefall, the owl still behind her. She plunged downwards, hopping she didn't run into anything. The road suddenly rushed up at her, appearing out of the mist. She pulled up just in time. She flapped higher, racing to get above the traffic, panic fuelling her strength. A truck roared out of the fog, an icon of death. Flapping frantically, Piper jerked herself upwards. She cleared it only just, her talon nicking the top and sending her tumbling over the water. The owl didn't make it. A large bang was heard behind her, almost swallowed up by the mist. She landed clumsily, waddling over to the body of the owl, crushed by the side of the road. She stared sadly at it. She hadn't meant for the creature to die.A gold ring that was around its ankle glowed red. Piper stared at it. The body glowed as well, and crumbled out of existence. She stumbled backwards and flew into the air, her heart still racing from the shock of the body just disappearing. The actions of her long, long day suddenly hit her small, unfamiliar bird body. Exhausted, she retreated to the nearest tree she could find; hoping no more magicked owls would attack her there.  
* * * Clarissa screamed in fury "How dare she!" she shrieked, fists clenched so tightly the knuckles seemed to glow "That bitch killed my hunter! I'll kill her! I'll rip her to pieces! I'll-" Yvonne clamped a hand firmly over her mouth. "Yell after you kill her." She advised. She turned to John, who was brooding against the wall next to the still unconscious Leo. "Stir up a killer storm. I want every bird out there grounded for at least a week. By then we should have completed our plan to rule the world." She pulled a face after she said this. "Okay, that was so clichéd." She took her hand off Clarissa's mouth. "Feeling better?" Clarissa glowered at her, but nodded. John stood in front of the fire, chanting softly. The fire began to rotate, revolving fast and faster until it looked like a tornado. He raised his hands, and the fire storm rose with it. The chanting rose and fell, and images flashed past. A broad strip of lightning that zapped down a tree, scorching the bark on its right side. A fleeting picture of a house being battered by hail. John clapped his hand together, and the whirlwind of flames exploded outwards. Yvonne and Clarissa ducked their faces, letting the wave pass over them. Paige leapt back as the flame licked at her, rolling past like a sea of liquid fire. It rushed out the entrance of the cave, disappearing in a blaze of blue. John nodded as he stoked the fire with a hand. It had died down, almost to embers. "That storm is the mightiest I've ever created," he told Clarissa and Yvonne with a smirk. He was pale and shiny with sweat. "It will last for about five days. We're lucky there was a storm there already; otherwise it would be harder to anchor the spell." He staggered towards the side of the cavern, collapsing with a sigh against the cool wall. "It will start in five min." he trailed of, falling into slumber.  
  
Cole hid in a crack on the side of a passage in the Underworld, waiting for Frejack. He had gotten the information of another demon, who had been so scared by the name of Balthazar he had babbled out all the information Cole needed. Frejack would pass this place soon. His heart had nearly broken when he had left phoebe alone in the empty manor, but the lives of the charmed ones and Leo meant that he had to be down here, waiting for a demon who liked to dawdle. He glared impatiently at his watch. He should have been here three minutes ago. He sighed and shifted, impatient. Then, footsteps reached his ears. There he was, walking down the passage as if he owned the Underworld. Cole sat, breath baited, waiting for his chance. Now! He leapt out, grabbing the very surprised Frejack, and shimmered out towards the Manor. 


	9. Three together

Cole shimmered into the Manor, clutching Frejack by the arm. He shoved him into the Crystal cage, jumping slightly at the jolt he got. Phoebe trotted up to him, grinning. "Got him. Now, let's begin the interrogation." She sauntered over to the side of the cage, where a spare crystal was situated. She nudged into contact with the barrier, and Frejack screamed in pain. "Where are the three sorcerers, and do they have my sisters and our Whitelighter?" Frejack kept his lip buttoned. She touched the crystal to the barrier five times before he spoke. ".They've got your.Whitelighter and.one of you..don't know which.the other is missing." He was shuddering violently. Phoebe felt no pity, only worry. "Who is the one that's missing?" she asked him anxiously. He didn't speak. Cole reached for the crystal and the green demon threw up his hands. "No! Don't! It was the one who is a wife. That's all I know. Really!" He said hurriedly as Cole picked up the crystal. "The Wife must be Piper." muttered Cole to Phoebe. She nodded mutely. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she turned to the demon Frejack. "What was Pi- the Wife turned into?" Frejack's eyes narrowed. Cole knew what was in his mind. He was going to blackmail her for the information. He shoved the crystal into the barrier. Frejack roared with pain. Cole kept the crystal there for ten seconds; then pulled it out. Freajck lay on the floor of the attic, gasping for breath. "Now, answer the lady's question." Frejack glared at him; then spoke reluctantly. "She was turned into a harpy first; they can store large amounts of power in their bodies, just like sphinxes and centaurs can. Then one of the sorcerers drained her power, turning her into a hawk. She got away from them. Scratched the face to the bone-" He stopped when Phoebe moaned. "No. Piper." Cole stared as tears ran down Phoebes cheeks. "What?" "It's Piper. I had a premonition of an owl swooping towards a sleeping hawk. The hawk was Piper. It has to be. The Owl got her." "Not necessarily. Why don't you use a calling spell from the book, or ask your Grams? If she is dead, Grams would know about it. Though I doubt she is" Phoebe looked at him, hope in her eyes. "You really think so?" "Yeah, I do. You look up the spells; I'll find the place where the sorcerers are." They both lumped as a huge flash of lightning came from outside, followed by the rolling boom of thunder. Cole held up the crystal while Phoebe knocked the book to the floor, then began to flip through it.  
* * * Piper woke when the tree she was on appeared to burst into flames. She fell from the tree, wings flapping, before righting herself and fluttering up. It was very windy, and rain came down as hard as bullets. She could barely keep herself upright as the wind battered her to and fro. She wobbled, trying to keep airborne. A strange, echoing voice seemed to float past her ".Blood to Blood, return to me." She instantly knew which direction the Manor was in. She headed off, twisting and turning in the violent storm air.  
* * * Leo woke up in the cavern, head aching. He winced as he felt the huge bump on the back of his head. He tried to heal himself. He couldn't. They must've contained his powers again. He sighed as he took his hand back and looked at his surroundings. The three sorcerers were gathered around the central fire, talking softly amongst themselves. He looked around for Paige. There were several horses in cages, but only two looked to be about the right colour. He stared intently at first one, then the other. One stood calmly in the cage, just like all the other creatures. The second one paced, every now and then kicking at the lock to the cage. He guessed that was probably Paige. He rubbed his head, and thought about the strange dreams he had had while he had been unconscious. There had been Phoebe sleeping in the attic in the body of a sphinx; there had been Cole jumping on a large green demon in the underworld; Paige watching as the sorcerer named John called up a mighty storm. And strangely enough, he had seen an owl swooping towards a piper who was a hawk. He had yelled at her to wake up. And she did. It could have been a fluke. He shook his head, trying to clear it. This caught the attention of the sorcerers. "The Whitelighter is awake." He heard Yvonne say. He was confused as how she knew, as she had her back to him. They turned and glided towards him.  
* * * Frejack told Cole where to find the sorcerers after about ten minutes of pain. He and Phoebe had concocted several exploding potions, hoping it might stun the sorcerers long enough for them to get out Leo and Paige. Cole grabbed Frejack. "If this is the wrong place, were gonna blame you, you know" he warned him. Frejack was about to speak when Phoebe stopped dead. Her eyes narrowed, she seemed to be listening to something. Unexpectedly, a rock smashed threw the attic windows which had previously been locked to keep out the storm. It rolled to Coles feet. "What the.?!" He ducked as a very soggy bird tumbled though the window and soared over his head into a wall. Phoebe raced over to the stunned hawk. "Piper!? Is that you?" The bird crawled to its feet and gave an unmistakable nod. Phoebe laughed with relief. "We thought you were dead. I had a premonition of a big owl about to kill you. Did that actually happen?" Piper nodded again, and mimed being chased. "It chased you?" Piper nodded again. "Can we stop the charades and hurry up already?" Cole grumbled impatiently. Phoebe hopped up to his right shoulder, and Piper roosted on his left. "Don't dig your talons in, okay?" he told her as they shimmered out. 


	10. Painful Attack

Paige stood quietly in her cage, trying to remember. Everything was fading from her mind. She could barely remember the faces of Piper and Phoebe. She knew she should remember the man the cloaked people had surrounded, but she just couldn't place him. She stared at the people, trying to understand. They were chanting, their arms raised. Silver stars seemed to be pulsing under the man's skin, trying to escape him. His face was white and shiny from the effort it took to keep the stars inside him. A strange man shimmered in, holding another guy with green skin. On his shoulder was a bird of prey. The hawk launched of his shoulder and flapped high in the air. The Strange man threw a ball of electricity at the back of one of the figures. She disintegrated in a ball of blue flame, screaming in surprise and Pain. It was like being hit with a heavy sledge hammer. Everything came back in a flash. Who she was. Why she was in the cage. Who her sisters were. She reared onto her hind legs and neighed loudly. She was very surprised that she could neigh. She had been mute since she had been a horse. Similar things were happening to the other animals. The snake next to her hissed, and flung itself against the bars of the cage. The bat flew around the cage, squeaking loudly. The strange man-who Paige now knew was Cole, muttered something to Phoebe, who was the sphinx. She ran to the cages and started using her claws to unlock them. Piper was harassing the sorcerers, slashing at their faces, with talons and screeching at them with the bird's loud voice. They threw bolts of blue fire at her, but she dodged them all, doing barrel rolls and pulling up sharply. A tiger and a scorpion the size of a diner plate that phoebe had released advanced towards John. He turned and threw three fire bolts at them. The scorpion was burned to ash in an instant. The tiger glowed violet before disappearing in a blaze. Cole threw three energy balls at them, but the smashed into an invisible shield. Clarissa threw a huge bolt of flame so blue it was nearly black at the cages, and more than half of them and their occupants were destroyed. Their last scream filled the chamber, reverberating loudly before fading. Paige shivered at the sound. Cole threw his strongest energy balls at the sorcerers, but those that didn't fade on contact bounced of, and left craters in the floor of the cavern. John turned and threw on just as Cole did. The two collided and released a shock wave that knocked them both to the ground. The leapt up and started throwing the power balls with all their might. The shock waves were contained by the shield John had placed over them, so no-one could interfere. Phoebe appeared next to Paige's cage, having just freed the bat next to her. It flew up and out of the cave, following most of the other animals that were smart enough not to stay and get fried. "Need a claw?" she asked with a grin as she stuffed on into the lock. She wiggled it around for a bit. The lock popped open and fell to the floor. Phoebe leapt out of the way as Paige barreled out, making the cage bang against the door of the bats cage. "You're welcome!" she heard Phoebe yell in a disgruntled way. Paige charged forward, passing a very annoyed Cole. "Cheaters." She heard him mutter. She assumed he was referring to the shield. Piper was ducking and weaving, trying to get to Leo, who lay unconscious on the ground. Yvonne raised a bolt of blue fire shaped like a lightning bolt. Paige crashed into the barrier and backed up, very dazed. Yvonne threw the bolt as hard as she could, her eyes glinting with triumph. Paige tried to scream a warning as it arrowed towards Piper. The bolt flashed along her back, setting her feathers ablaze. She gave a scream as she fell to the ground, body alight in a wash of indigo flames.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Sorry I took so long. And I apologize for the spelling of 'there, their or they're.' I seem to have a habit of spelling with the wrong one. 


	11. Hi from Prue

Piper was flying again. But she wasn't a bird. She was back in her own body. She was soaring through a dark tunnel, with a bright light at the end. Oh, it's the tunnel she thought tiredly. She just wanted to get there and rest.  
  
A shape was coming out of the light. It was a person, racing towards her. The face soon became clear. It was Prue.  
  
"Piper! What are you doing here?!" she reached her, a furious look on her face. "You're not supposed to be here!" Piper was hurt, wondering why Prue wasn't pleased to see her. "I was just.here, if you get what I mean.""Oh, no missy. You're going right back where you came from!" She pushed her back from where Piper had floated from. "But Prue."  
  
"No buts!" Prue glared at her fiercely, but then her face softened. She sighed as she towed Piper towards the darkness. "I'm sorry about this, Piper. I wish we could talk, but we don't have the time. You have to stay there to make sure the Power of Three remains."  
  
"You didn't stay." Piper pointed out. Prue shrugged. "That's fate for you. Now, hurry up. I'll give you a power boost." She hugged her, and Piper felt something enter and settle into her bones. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay there," said Prue. She was fading, as was the white light. Golden light had wrapped around her and was pulling her back. "You don't know how much I wanted to. Say hello to Phoebe, Cole, Leo and Paige for me!" Piper was pulled into darkness.  
* * * Cole and John were still contained in their duel, oblivious to everything around them. Phoebe was smashing against the barrier, trying to get to Piper. "Piper! Piper!" she finally made the barrier shatter, and raced over to Piers spread-eagled body. She stopped and stared. The body was glowing. She grabbed her by the wing and pulled her over to Leo.  
  
"Wake up! Pipers hurt bad!" she yelled in his unconscious face. He woke with a start. He placed his hands on her and she was wrapped in a warm golden light.  
  
Paige lashed out at Yvonne's personal shield. It glowed red and stretched, but didn't break. She gave a horse hiss and kicked harder. The snake that had been next to her slithered up, and slipped through a gap in the barrier. It sneaked up and plunged its deadly poisonous fangs into her leg. Yvonne gasped with pain, and fried the creature. Paige neighed and continued to pummel the shield, sweat gleaming on her coat.  
  
Leo yelped and scrambled backwards as Piper turned a fierce yellow. She flapped and soared through the air, leaving a golden streak behind her. She swooped downwards and broke John's shield. Cole took advantage of Johns surprise and blew the sorcerer into oblivion.  
  
Only Yvonne was left. She sucked power from the burning blaze into herself and flung it at the animals who had surrounded her, charring and killing as the blue flames struck. Paige's leg was burnt of and she managed to limp away before collapsing with blood loss and exhaustion. She watched with blurry vision as a group of creatures tried to put out the fire. They did.  
  
The earth began to tremble violently, and chunks of rock fell threw the ceiling. Frejack, who had been cowering in the corner for the entire battle (A/N- No, I hadn't forgotten about him), was crushed by a boulder the size of a car. Phoebe and Leo flung themselves out of the way as a pile fell next to them. Piper flew down and landed next to Paige, still glowing. Cole yelled to Leo "Take Phoebe! I'll get the others!" as he ran towards them. The rest of the animals streamed towards the exit. Cole dodged the falling rocks as Leo orbed out. He reached them and shimmered out just as the roof fell. 


End file.
